The Rose Effect
by Gallifreyan927
Summary: The Doctor decided he couldn't let her go. She was always on his mind. He would shy away from human females, if he didn't he felt as though he was betraying her. Many sleepless nights passed, but then one day he made the decision to find her. Come Hell or high water, he would find Rose Tyler. For he loves Rose Tyler, but love is deaf, he has to show her before it is too late!
1. Chapter 1

So I am having serious writer's block in my Harry Potter fan-fictions, and I think that is partially to blame because I have been watching Doctor Who. Anyway, I've been watching it on Netflix from the beginning of Nine. I have just begun Season 3 and I have yet to recover from the traumatizing event of Rose leaving. This brings me to my story's beginning….read and review!

XXX

The suction was unbelievable, but he couldn't take his eyes off Rose. She had been difficult from the start, and once again here he was hoping that she would be strong enough to withstand this. So far so good, she was holding on to the weight tight, The Cybermen and the Daleks were being sucked away into the void. The Doctor began to sigh in relief, but when he glanced again at Rose, he saw she was moving away from safety. "Rose," he shouted over the wind. Rose just looked at him and smiled as she pulled the lever back into the open position. A grin spread across his face as he felt the last of the creatures being pulled into the void, and as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Rose was slipping. He knew there was nothing he could do, "Hold on Rose! Please hold on! Be strong Rose! It's almost over!" It was too late, her grip faulted and she was flying into the void, but just in time Pete Tyler (Rose's father) jumped across the parallel universe and took her to a world the Doctor could never visit.

Shortly after Rose disappeared, the void closed. He ran to the wall the void portal was, and just placed his hand on it. He could almost feel his dear Rose just on the other side. In a parallel world, she was in the same spot he was right now.

**Rose**

"Doctor! Doctor please," Rose cried into the wall as her parents and Mickey looked on. It hadn't taken Mickey long to realize Rose would never love him the way she loves the Doctor, but that hadn't changed the promise he had made years ago to protect her. When she left to see the universe with a stranger, he had felt hurt and betrayed, but in doing his own travels with them, he finally understood there was to it than just sight-seeing for her. Now, the woman he had once loved was weeping uncontrollably over the man who had become her soul-mate. After an hour, Pete and Jackie had left Mickey and Rose. They were going to finally enjoy the life they had never been able to have. "Doctor come back please. I can't live this life without you," Rose whispered into the wall. Mickey knew she was wearing down. Soon he could take her home. Suddenly, she stood up and laid her face against the wall, tears still streaming down her face. "Rose," Mickey said hesitantly. "Shhhh!" He fell silent. "I love you Doctor," Rose whispered just before she pressed a single kiss to the wall and stepped back. Without taking her eyes off the spot she kissed she said, "Take me home Mickey. He is gone. I'm not going to stare at this pick of rock all day. You know the rules as well as I do. He is gone." Mickey slung his arm around her shoulders and steered a still crying Rose down the hall and away from that spot.

**Doctor**

He wasn't sure how long he stood there. His heart was shattered, yet the tears wouldn't come. Memories flooded him in waves, good and bad. They were all of Rose. She had nearly died trying to remain with him when he sent her away by looking into the TARDIS. He may have had to regenerate and regain her trust, but he was still with Rose. With Rose. Those words never stung more. Out of all the companions, he loved them all in different ways of course, but Rose was special. So very special. When he first promised Jackie to keep her safe, Rose was brilliant to just have around. Over time though, his two hearts would beat faster whenever she was around. Rose. He suddenly felt very cold and realized he was kneeling on the floor with his head against the wall. Had Gallifrey been around, he would travel home and be able to use the technology of his people to find a hole in time to rescue her. "Ohhhhh it's brilliant just brilliant," the Doctor shouted as he jumped up and ran to the TARDIS.

"Come on sweetheart! We are going to touch the edge of the universe my dear," he shouted as he danced around the controls pressing buttons and giggling. The TARDIS spurted replies and took off through time and space. As he spun on his heel, he caught sight of a flash of purple. On the railing, one of Rose's sweaters was laying right where she had tossed it off. "Rose," the Doctor whispered as he picked up the piece of fabric. He held it close to his hearts, "I'm going to come for you my dear, I promise."

**3 Earth Months Later**

**Rose**

As Rose tossed and turned in her sleep, her family and Mickey were downstairs making breakfast. "Rose," said a voice on the wind. "Rose," it whispered again. Her eyes popped open. "Doctor," she whispered. "Mum," she shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Mum we have to go now! It's the Doctor. I dunno how but, well come on!" Jackie and Pete grabbed some bags out of the hall and started packing. "Mickey, I dunno how, but I heard him. I know where I need to be to see him one last time," Rose said as she hugged him. Mickey was relieved to finally see a smile on her face. "Alright Rose, lead the way," he said as he hugged her tightly, "Let's go get your Doctor!" They drove and drove until Rose finally asked Pete to stop. She loved having both her parents back together, she had only been six months old when the Pete from her world had died, but the Doctor was special, and she needed him.

She jumped out of the jeep and almost ran down the beach, "Doctor," she called out into the air. "Doctor?" Then she saw it: An image appearing a few yards in front of her. She ran to the spot and waited. A ghost-like image of the Doctor appeared. "Rose Tyler," he greeted her with his big goofy grin. "Doctor, can I touch you," she questioned. "No, I'm just a picture sadly. You'll go right through." She furrowed her brow, "you look like a ghost." The Doctor jumped, "Right sorry!" He pointed the sonic screwdriver at something to his left, and suddenly he became clear. "Much better wouldn't you say? Now, I've only got about two minutes Rose." She started to cry, "Will I ever see you again?" The Doctor sighed, "Rose, the chances are small, but I'm on my way currently to see if I can buy some technology from a sort-of genius race to maybe jump to you and then back here. Back on Gallifrey, when my people were alive, we traveled to other dimensions. After the Time War though, well, I'm wasting time! You know the story! I'm going to do my best to get back to you" "Doctor," she whispered through her tears, "I love you." He smiled his quirky smile, "Rose Tyler, well does it need saying?" Her tears stopped nearly immediately, "Say it Doctor! Never once did you say it to me! Say it Doctor!" He giggled, "I love you too Rose. Stay safe sweetie. I'm coming for you." He blew her a kiss and then he was gone.

**Doctor**

Finally, the tears. In 900 years, he had never told another living soul he loved them, outside of his own race of course. In all honesty, he really does love Rose. Even if her life is limited, he can live it with her, by her side. He turned around in the TARDIS and there stood a woman in a wedding dress! She fired questions at him left and right and he could only reply with, "what?" Once he was able to question her, he figured out where she needed to be, and dropped her off. Normally, he would be interested in how a human got into the TARDIS while she was in transit, but he had more pressing matters. 900 years of protecting the human race, and many companions later, he had finally found someone to love. Martha had attempted to seduce him, but his two hearts only beat for Rose. He had taken her on a thank you trip, but dropped her off right after. If he was going to have a traveling partner to help find Rose, they would have to be male. Rose is a touchy woman, and simply meeting a former companion set her off. "Off to Sleoov," he shouted at the column in the center of the TARDIS.

XXX

I don't like Donna, or Martha. I refuse to use them, but I may change my mind. I will probably introduce a male companion, because I fear the Doctor may go mad if I don't, talking to thin air and such.

"Then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"~The Doctor

Much love to my fellow Gallifreyans!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! All I can say is wow! I usually only update once a week, but after only one chapter all of the followers I got gave me a boost to write more. Martha seems to not be as bad as I thought; it is nice to see the Doctor happyish. Still don't like her much though. Her attitude kills me, not five minutes into the episode; she brought up Rose in a negative way and considered herself the rebound. Nope and nope. Special thanks to:

RoseMyrtle

Bubgle

Javataisho95

Vampireboysfan

Jules452

CaskettjibsonFriend

XXX

**Rose**

Rose sat at her computer desk tapping her pencil. Ever since she got locked in this dimension against her will, all she did was work on finding the TARDIS. Pete had continued his work from before, Jackie ever faithful worked right by his side. Mickey was off chasing the Cybermen, he had asked Rose to join him since all she did was work, but she was hell bent on finding him. "Ugh," she shouted at the monitor. Once again the scan came up negative. "Why can't you find him? He gave you to me. I used you once before to call the TARDIS to me, please," she whispered at the tiny key suspended in the blue infrared lights. "Rose dear, please come eat at least. All you do is stare at that screen sweetie. I know what he said, but you haven't had any contact in almost a year," Jackie whined at her daughter. It was difficult seeing her daughter this way, when the Doctor first brought her back she was happy and healthy. Now, her daughter was thinning, wasting away before her eyes. No longer did her blonde hair shine in the sun, it was dull and flat. Rose was killing herself, looking for her true love.

"Mum, I can't just give up. You know, he kind of has a set of rules for himself. When he drops off a companion somewhere, he never looks back, and he never goes back for them. Well you see, on more than one occasion he came back for me mum, and his word is gold. It's just taking longer than we thought it would is all," Rose said as she choked back tears. As much as she wanted to believe everything she said, she knew the rules of time and space travel. "Aw sweetie there are so many others. What about Mickey?" Rose giggled a little, "Mum, Mickey and I are doing better as friends. I love Mickey and I know he loves me, but I am in love with the Doctor and his life, do you understand?" Jackie sighed, "No. I really don't. The man can change his face. How do you know he hasn't already come back and passed by you and ignored you?" Rose slammed her spoon down on the table, "That's just like you mum! Always see the negative outcome! The Doctor will come. I was there at his last death and birth, and if he changed his face so be it, but he will always be my Doctor. He would never, ever, just pass me by." With that she returned to her desk, once again to search her universe for a blue box that just isn't there.

**Doctor**

He sat there, clutching Rose's sweater to his chest. The TARDIS was hurtling to the farthest corner of the universe, just passed where Gallifrey once was. The Doctor hadn't been out this way since the Time War, and he really didn't want to be heading out there now, but Rose was important to him. Suddenly, the TARDIS turned sharply, dumping him off his chair. "Awww old girl why are you changing your mind? I know there isn't a home for us out there, but hey, have you already forgotten our Rose," the Doctor cooed at the TARDIS. She responded by gently landing. The Doctor groaned and growled as he put on his overcoat and walked out. A blazing sun greeted his skin. A quick analysis of his surroundings tells him he is about 2 blocks from Rose's old apartment. Turning on his heel to face the TARDIS he questioned, "Really? I know you miss her too, but why bring me here?" He stood there stroking the blue wood lovingly before heading off to Rose's apartment.

Luckily for him, Pete had purchased it for Jackie shortly before his passing. The Doctor couldn't bear having the authorities take possession of the home, so shortly after Jackie and Rose were locked away into the other dimension, he had returned here and with the help of his psychic paper, secured the idea that the Tyler family were on a holiday. He hesitated at her door slightly before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and unlocking it. The apartment was cold. He hadn't realized how warm Jackie had kept it before. The sonic screwdriver was blinking like mad. He let it lead him all through the vacant apartment, that is until it stopped outside her room. "Oh no no no no. That is her room. Forget it," he warned as he started to turn away. Something told him that he should stay though, so he pressed forward. As soon as he opened her door, he understood why the TARDIS brought him here. Rose's laptop was running a code, but it wasn't a human code. "Oh Rose you brilliant little devil," The Doctor shouted in excitement as he put on his glasses. "Oh Rose, I l—" he stopped himself. Saying it once was enough.

Time pressed on, but he sat there reading the Gallifreyan that danced across her screen. Somehow, Rose was manipulating a crack in time to broadcast a weak signal to her room. The Doctor started scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. "Something must be here that is linking itself to her, but what?" He almost danced around her room looking for something he recognized from their travels when he saw it: he travel bag. "Oh of course! You have been inside the TARDIS, and I bet Rose has her key still. Oh! I wonder if hmmmm," he turned around to face the computer once more and touched the screen with the screwdriver.

**Rose**

She had begun to doze off. Transmitting a homing signal across the universe was easy, but trying to find a pocket to another dimension was nearly impossible. Had she been more awake, Rose may have noticed that the key had begun to glow. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh Rose! Wakey wakey," a voice chimed through the speakers, startling her. "What," she responded sleepily. "Rose sweetie look at me," the playful voice chimed again. "Doctor! Doctor how," she questioned. "Oh Rose you don't know your own brilliance! You found another time pocket, and your signal made it through the void! Oh Rose. The TARDIS locked onto it and now I'm in your old apartment," the Doctor shouted playfully into the microphone. It was killing him to not be able to see her, but in time he would hold her again.

"Okay, but Doctor what can we do? I found a tiny hole, but can you find it," she almost whispered at her screen. He was silent. "I don't know yet Rose, I'm working on it. Although I have had quite the adventures! Met a human Dalek I did! It had a heart and everything you would have loved to see it. They even asked for my help! Anyway time for that later, right now, we need to figure out how I can fall into this pocket, and get back out. I've missed you Rose," he said as he chewed on his tongue. "I missed you too. Doctor things are different now. I need you back," she began to cry again. "Oh no don't do that sweetie. You need a clear head. See if you can get an approximate area to where you signal is, because I need to blast a hole there somehow so I can get you and get back. It's going to take time though Rose. My time ticks differently from yours. What has been a year for you only comes out to a few months for me. I promise though, I will come back for you. We are closer than you think because you were smart enough to use the key! I'm so proud Rose," the Doctor said sweetly, giving the monitor his half smile.

"Rose what are you doing," her father questioned as he brought her some tea. "The Doctor, dad he found me! Listen, listen," she squealed and pointed to the screen. "Hi Pete! Taking care of my girl are ya," he asked playfully. Pete eyed his daughter questioningly, who just shrugged and blushed slightly. "Yes Doctor he is. Now what can we do," she asked. "Well Rose that's the beauty of our situation, always has been. What I need you to do is keep broadcasting this code. Don't mind me, but I'm taking your laptop into the TARDIS. She, being my ship don't you dare think I have replaced you, will sort of pinball around some galaxies and planets until we find this pocket. When we get there, I will use the heart to crack it open a bit more, so you guys might feel some earthquake like symptoms, but don't look at the ground for a fault line hint hint! Once I break it open I'll tag it so I can get back to it, but I need to travel to a farther universe to get the technology to be able to transport us and the TARDIS back into my current dimension and seal the time crack. Rose, it has been an honor talking to you again, and lucky for us, if the TARDIS hits the right planet system we will be able to talk like this again, but the faster we get started, the faster our adventures can continue! Allonsy Rose!" Rose laughed even though she was dying on the inside, "Allonsy Doctor! I'll be awaiting your call, don't keep me waiting too long though!" "Ahhh that's my girl Rose," he shouted at the monitor. "I love you Doctor," she whispered passionately to him. The Doctor sighed, "Rose Tyler, I refuse to say that to you again. Once is enough. Now on the other hand, if you give me some time, I can show you instead, but the next time those words leave my lips, you will be in my arms once more. Good bye Rose Tyler." Rose's face fell, "See you soon Doctor, and I'm gonna hold you to it." He chuckled, blew her a kiss, and removed the sonic screwdriver from the screen. "Not soon enough Rose. I'm going to make things right again."

XXX

I just want to say thank you once again! You guys are great!

Rose: You know what? They keep on trying to split us up but they never ever will.  
The Doctor: Never say never ever.  
Rose: Nah, we'll aways be okay, you and me. Don't you reckon Doctor?  
The Doctor: There's something in the air. There's something coming.  
Rose: What?  
The Doctor: A storm's approaching.

Much love Gallifreyans!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! There won't be much, if any Rose in this chapter. I want to focus on the Doctor's starting trip, but since I had only written outlines up through chapter two, but I have an idea for this one. I didn't spend four hours travelling in a car today doing nothing! So it is unknown about Rose making an appearance, but trust me, all in good time will the two be reunited. Oh, and so not alarm anyone, the Doctor getting Rose back will not be the end of this story. They have many many more adventures here. It isn't called "The Rose Effect" for nothing you know! ;) Reviews make me very happy, and if there is anything you guys like, don't like, or would like to see, please tell me! I take in all suggestions!

Much love for:

CUSpacecowboy

Bubgle: Thank you! I love being wonderful! Rose was the best companion for him! I guess Jack wasn't too bad, but even so. Martha is okay, but I don't see her as a companion really.

Missiontothestars

Shadow: Your review seemed a unsure, is everything okay?

The-Doctor's-teddy-bear

Peacelovebooks999: Donna is very firey, I am almost looking forward to having her back. Martha needs to go. I love the Doctor enough to not skip over her episodes, but it is what it is.

iFrknLuvApples

XXX

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS. "Old girl you are brilliant," he shouted as he unlocked the door. She warmed his hand in response when he placed it on the console. Using the sonic screwdriver, he rigged the code that Rose was displaying into the TARDIS. "Do your thing sweetie," he said playfully as he started flipping switches and doing a dance around the TARDIS. They were off flying through space, but not for long. "We can't be there already. Why are we stopping," he grumbled as he stepped out of the TARDIS. A sun brighter than the Earth's sun greeted him. He giggled as he slipped on his sunglasses, "I haven't been here in ages! I hope they have nibbles, I love nibbles!"

The walk to the city was uneventful, not a single hostile alien in sight. He snickered at that thought. Rose was turning his thoughts human, even from as far away as she is. When he reached the gate he buzzed the intercom. "Identify yourself," came a gruff voice. "Just the Doctor today." A child's voice came through this time, "About time you came back! Any companions with you Doctor? I must know how many places to set!" He bounced on his heels, "Princess you know me too well! Just me this time. Any of those delicious cheese-things on hand?" She giggled, "Always, ever since you ate them all last time!" The giant gates swung open and he strutted in. The last time he was here, he saved their whole planet from an exploding sun. At one time, the planet Grash had two suns, but one got too big for its knickers so to speak and was frying the planet.

"Doctor," an excited shout came across the garden. The courtyard he had entered was filled with purple trees and pink grass, just as he had remembered. The Princess of Grash, Fillia, loved to breed new plants. "There are some new plants here, busy as ever," he said as he spun the child around. Grashinites were big nature buffs, and didn't age very quickly. Fillia looks like a child, but in all realities, she is over 700 years old. He put her down and smiled, "You haven't changed a bit." Her hair was down to her waste, a deep green in color with silver streaks. She had it braided with flowers. Next to the Doctor, she only stood up to his waste.

"Your face is different. Where is your beautiful scarf," she questioned as she sized up the Doctor. "My dear girl, you know I can regenerate. I've changed half a dozen times since then. The last time, well let's not talk about that! Where are the nibbles Fillia," he said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation and turned down a hallway. "Not that way Doctor!" He immediately spun around and headed down the opposite direction. Fillia giggled at him, "Haven't changed a day." When she finally caught up to him (he practically ran to the dining hall) he was already splurging on the cubes of Lavish, or as he calls it, cheese-things.

"Beautiful gardens. You guys have been busy here," he choked out through mouthfuls of nibbles. The princess waved her hand at him, "Yeah yeah, but you are here for a reason. Tell me of your adventures! Then we will talk business." The Doctor gave her a goofy grin, "Well, I met this girl. She changed my world. I also became a walking sun basically. I could kill with my eyes, and that was the scariest thing I have ever experienced. Remember the Daleks from before the Time War? Well they keep coming somehow. Constantly wanting to exterminate me. Same things all the time." Fillia put her snack tray down and sat across from him. Grashinites were known for their snacking. "A girl? Tell me about her." The Doctor stopped munching, "Fillia, I'd rather not go into a lengthy discussion about her. I'll give you a taste though, because with your help, you'll meet her one day, and she will love you. Her name is Rose, and she is remarkably amazing for a human." His eyes went dark, "I promised to keep her safe, and I didn't. Well, she is safe. Well, she is kind of safe. Well, more than kind of. Regardless, I need to find a way back to her. She sent out this code, and the TARDIS is following its instructions, and it brought me here. Not sure why though."

Fillia was quiet. The Doctor knew well enough that she was busy thinking about everything he had said. After several minutes she looked up, "This Rose, does she like flowers? I'd love to make her a special Rose." The Doctor nodded. It pains him to think of her. He has felt inner-turmoil since he lost her. When he became human, that was the most peaceful time of his life since he lost her, and he regrets it every moment. He to this day feels as though he betrayed her with that woman. Although he wouldn't have traded his Time Lord life for anything. "I've got it," she shouted with glee, pulling him out of his memory of dancing with Rose in the TARDIS late one night. "Yes? Why was I brought here," he said as he shook his fists in anticipation. "We have a transporter here. The technology for dimension jumping isn't installed, mostly because we don't have it, but you sir, are a Gallifreyan! You must have it," she finished hesitantly. The Doctor shifted uneasily in his seat, "Well you see, being kind of an outcast on my own planet has its disadvantages. I wasn't given that kind of clearance. With Gallifrey being destroyed, I lost it. It is all gone and I just can't reach her." With the ending statement he pounded the table with his fists.

"You love this human. You've always had a soft spot for them," Fillia accused as she dug out the transporter from her bag. "Love is a strong word Fillia, however it may be appropriate. Rose is very special. I need her back." She handed the transporter to him as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm sorry Fillia, I promise though, when I get her back, I will bring her here. This transporter is a key piece of my journey. With any luck, we will be back before you know it." He stood up and offered his hand to the princess. She slipped her hand into his and stood up, "Do me a favor Doctor, take this one with you." She gestured to the next room. The Doctor strode over to the door and opened it cautiously.

Inside was a young man, no older than 25. "How, how did you even get here? This is much farther than any human should be able to ever travel with the technology needed for thousands of years." The young man looked up from his studies, "Can you take me home? These….people are great, but I miss home. I got off track, was chased, my ship destroyed, and now I am here." The Doctor paced the room, "Fascinating one you are. Come aboard boy, I can take you home, but it won't be right away. Currently my ship is on a mission. We only stop where she wants us to. I also have my own trip to make once she is done jumping around. I promise though, once my journey is done, I will take you home. Usually I'm not this selfish, but I'm a schedule that I must keep to. Sorry, how rude of me, what's your name? I'm the Doctor." The man looked at the Doctor, "Riley. Riley Tyler." His head snapped up, "Tyler? Are you sure?" Riley got a puzzled look on his face, "Yes, from London town. Why?" The Doctor's head was spinning, Rose had never mentioned Riley. Tyler wasn't exactly an uncommon name, but then again some of his facial features resembled hers. "Riley, we have only just met, but do you mind if I ask you a family question," he whispered. Riley shook his head. "Do you know a Rose and Jackie Tyler," he whispered, the tears fighting to over-flow. At those names Riley showed recognition, "Rose is my cousin. Bloody, I haven't seen her in ages. Is she alright?" The Doctor shuffled his feet, "Yes, but they aren't in your London anymore, but a different one. Due to Rose being stubborn I lost her. Allonsy Riley! Off to find Rose!"

It was the same every time. He had wait while Riley ran in and out of the TARDIS trying to figure out how it was, "Bigger on the inside." Luckily he had plenty of time to explain the basics of his history while they travelled around. The TARDIS was less sure of where to jump to this time. She bounced all over, would hover in the gravity of a planet for a moment then shoot off. Each time she hovered, the Doctor would jump to the laptop, place his sonic screwdriver against the screen, and call for Rose. Each time, she never responded. "Damn it all. Why can't I get enough power," he questioned. Eventually he got so tired of failed attempts to contact Rose that he finally just left the screwdriver pressed against it. Then, late into the night as he dozed off on the console, a voice rang through, "Doctor, it's about time you show up!"

XXX

I can't write anymore! I keep saying, "One more episode" but it isn't happening. I have reached the episode where the weeping angels come in, and while it is creeping me out entirely, I keep getting distracted!

Much love!

Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy. ~The Doctor


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! Been awfully busy, plus I wanted to let it circulate a bit, but I haven't gotten any reviews really or new followers. Thank you to those who have subscribed though!

XXX

The Doctor perked up, "What? I've just been travelling. Who's there?" A feminine chuckle sounded through the TARDIS, "Good morning sunshine." His face lit up, "Rose!" Quickly, he placed a finger to his lips and looked at Riley. He wanted him to be a surprise. "Guess what I've got Rosebud," he sang to the monitor. "Hold on just a moment Doctor. Bring down your big screen," she commanded. He turned a switch and a large projection screen lowered. "It's down Rose." All he could hear was her clicking away and every once in a while, "There we go." The suspense was killing him. "Aha," she shouted with excitement.

Suddenly, there was Rose. Her face was being projected onto the screen. "My beautiful Rose," he cooed as he stroked her image. "Alright that's enough of that," she laughed as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't blame him though, it was great to see him again. "I'm glad to see you haven't done anything dangerous. I'd hate to have to let you regenerate on your own," she said as she pulled her blonde hair back into a messy ponytail. It had been a few days since her last shower. There were other things that been taking her attention away.

"Rose, when is the last time you looked, well, proper," he asked cautiously. He could see the insult and anger in her eyes, "Proper? Speak for yourself! Wasn't that dirt on your face the last time we talked?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been busy," he held up the transporter, "Piece number one of getting you back here!" Rose squealed with glee. "Doctor, I have something I have wanted to tell you, I was going to wait until you got here, but it seems right now. You might want to sit down. There is someone I'd like you to meet. Mum, bring Alonso here please!" The Doctor's hearts started racing. Alonso? Rose had never mentioned an Alonso before. "Why? You're working and it's my time for him," Jackie whined from the next room. This puzzled The Doctor even more, "What?" Rose and Jackie sharing a man? What?

Jackie reappeared, but all the Doctor could see was her thighs. "Here, but be quiet, he is asleep." Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes, "Doctor, remember that day at Bad Wolf Bay? I had mentioned there was a newest member, and that it was mum's?" The Doctor nodded, how could he forget? He remembered every aching detail of that day like it had just happened. Nightmares of it happening again. "Well, I was about three months pregnant. Meet Alonso." She held up a tiny bundle of blankets and revealed a tiny baby's face. The Doctor fell back into his chair. "Is he…," he couldn't finish his statement. Rose only smiled, "How, how old is he?" Rose stroked Alonso's face, "Two months yesterday." The Doctor gnawed his knuckles, "So 11 months ago….that was when we were travelling through Earth in the 14th century." Rose nodded again.

This was too much for the Doctor, "Why Alonso? I don't think you ever once mentioned wanting to name a child Alonso." Rose rolled her eyes, "I couldn't exactly ask you for input. I remembered though that you had once said you wanted to meet someone you could say 'Allons-y Allonso' to, so what better than," she hesitated, "your son," she finished in a whisper. The Doctor buzzed his lips and ran his hands through his hair, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Rose's eyes filled up with tears, "You would have not only burned up that sun, but ripped the entire fabric of the universe to shreds to get here. Maybe I should have waited." "No no no no no no no! You are right, but I now have a bigger reason to hurry up to you! One more stop, and then I should be able to get everything hooked up and ready to go. Oh and good news! I have Riley!" He pulled Riley onto the screen, "I'm bringing him to you. Got to go though Rose, I've reached my destination."

Rose nodded again, all too aware that their time is always limited. "Doctor, an estimate. Please," she begged as she wiped a tear off her cheek. He shuffled his feet nervously, "Hard to say, as soon as we disconnect I will land on a planet just outside of the time lock around Gallifrey-" Rose interrupted, "You are by Gallifrey?" The Doctor nodded and looked her in the eye, "No Rose. I won't bring you back here." "Please, Doctor. I just want to see, and Alonso will want to know where his daddy came from." The Doctor sat there quietly thinking before finally saying, "We shall see. I am planning on being there before he turns 1. I don't want to miss that." Suddenly a tiny cry came through his speakers, "Why is he crying? Let me see him, please." The Doctor pressed his hands against the screen trying to get as close as he could. "He is getting hungry Doctor, that's all." He started stroking the baby's face and singing a soft lullaby. Even being inside the TARDIS, Rose couldn't understand what he was saying. Alonso drifted off to sleep again, "Doctor, that was beautiful. What was it though?" A sudden pinkness rose into his cheeks, "An old Gallifreyan lullaby. The TARDIS won't translate it anymore unless it's for me." Rose wiped another tear from her cheek, "Hurry up Doctor. We need you."

The connection started to fail, "Rose, take care. I'll be there before you know it, and remember, watch the sky." The screen went black, "Want to see something cool Riley?" The Doctor turned to him and smiled, "It is really cool." Riley nodded in response. He was in shock after seeing Rose. They had been best friends when they were younger, and then he had his accident to where he ended up on a distant planet. He had been 10 the last time they saw each other. "Oh Riley, come on," He whined. Riley nodded and met Doctor at the door, "What is it?" He let out a childish giggle, "We are currently floating above Rose, can't see her, but this is where her signal comes through. Now, watch." He turned on the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the empty space just outside the door. Suddenly, a huge crack appeared, "That is our ticket in, now, we tag it, and go get our ticket out. Sexy! Please tag this in your computer and make a shortcut, we will need it soon." A gold stream flowed from the heart of the TARDIS into the crack.

**Rose **

Rose gave Alonso to Jackie and ran outside. Looking up just as the earthquake started, she saw the sky separate for just a moment. Then the rain started, but it wasn't like any rain she had seen before, it was golden specks. "The TARDIS," she whispered as a few drops fell onto her arm and sizzled in recognition. The tears started as she looked up into the sky and whispered, "Doctor."

Mickey had been watching Rose from his office. Once she fell to her knees, he rushed out to her. "C'mon Rose. Let's go inside," he said as he scooped her up. It was pointless to try and convince her to walk. When she gets like this, she shuts down for a day or so. "I'm taking you to the infirmary. You need rest," he told her as he walked into the building.

**Doctor**

"Cool huh? Currently, it is raining gold-type drops, and I bet Rose is outside," The Doctor said as he leaned against the doorframe of the TARDIS, sighing slightly. He stepped back after a short while and closed the door, "Time to land!" The blue box let out a shake and landed ruffly on a planet. "Ah yes, Riley, stay here. These people are not exactly happy with me, and you are pretty useless." Riley started to protest, but the Doctor's stern face shut him down. "Good. Glad you agree," he said as he put on his trench coat and pocket his screwdriver.

The planet was dusty. Everything looked dead. "Just how I remember you," he said into the air. As soon as he spoke, a spotlight shone down on him. He raised his hands, "I'm here to collect a debt." Just as he finished his sentence, he was hit over the head with something hard and blacked out.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Started watching the originals! Pay attention this chapter!

XXX

**Riley**

As the Doctor left, he locked Riley in and so he took to exploring the TARDIS. At first, all he came across were storage rooms. They were filled with some of the strangest things. He found himself wandering down another corridor full of bedrooms. They were all fairly standard, a bed or two, standing wardrobe, small bathroom, and a desk. Even so, the things he had seen in the last several months caused him to check every door. There were two rooms left, each right across from each other, the doors looked different than the others he had opened. He headed into the door on the left first. Clearly it was the Doctor's room. The poster bed was huge, and his entire room was full of papers that appeared to be his timeline, or rather, time ball. He backed out and headed to the next room.

As soon as he opened the door, he knew he shouldn't have been in there. There were pictures all over the walls, with dates and places he couldn't imagine written underneath. They weren't in any particular order, but they were obviously placed with precision. At first, the photographs were just of landscapes and buildings. Occasionally a species would appear in one. Then there was a man. Riley didn't know his face, it surely wasn't the Doctor, but yet, he held himself in a similar way. Further down, a blonde girl who he recognized as Rose started appearing beside the man. At first, they stood as friends, but as the jumbled timeline went on, they became closer, the touching more intimate. Then suddenly, the first man was gone and he was replaced with the Doctor. Staring between the two photographs he made the understanding that both men were the same, yet different.

As he reached the last photographs just above Rose's desk, he noticed a notebook lying on her bed. He hesitated, but curiosity overcame him, and he picked it up. Opening it up to a random page he read:

The new regeneration of the Doctor is just as wonderful as the last. Although much more cocky. Slightly better looking as well. Seems to be just a clueless as the last when it comes to my feelings towards him though. That's alright though, just being in his company is enough.

He quit reading. It didn't feel right trespassing on his cousin's feelings without her permission. He laid it back where he found it and headed out of her room. It was clear the Doctor had not been in here since she left.

**Doctor**

He awoke strapped into a chair. His vision was slightly foggy as he groaned and looked around. Mondas hadn't changed. He had left it deserted with a few rouge Cybermen left in hiding. Although, there appeared to be more around him than he remembered leaving. Someone has been making more and bringing them here. He stopped trying to figure it out, the pain in his head was growing. "I thought you'd come here looking for me. Where else do you shun us outcasts," a voice came from behind him. The Doctor groaned, forgetting he had sent The Master here. "Master, please. I came for just one thing."

The Master stepped out from behind the chair the Doctor was seated in. "You think you can have it just like that? I know what you seek and why. It won't be cheap for you." The Doctor sighed, "For this, name your price." The Master grinned, "Gallifrey. Take me back." He interrupted, "That is impossible. I won't open the Time Lock. The dangers that would be released." The Master chuckled, "Guess you really don't need Rose then."

He sighed, admitting defeat, "Fine. I will open Gallifrey momentarily and transport you in. I will lock it behind you. Time is moving normally there, but you can't leave. You'll be made president." This seemed to please The Master, for he strode away and came back with something that looked like a motherboard. "That's it. That's what I need!" The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Please Master, let me go, I can send you back." He laughed at the Doctor, "Again, though it would be easy! Foolish man! Now, if I let you go, Theta Sigma, you can't run, or I will kill you." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine and don't call me that! I hate that name." The Master untied him as he spoke.

"Now, Doctor. Use this to send me home, but first, fix the Cybermen." The Doctor groaned and went to work on the closest one. He had damaged them to be harmless and never upgrade anyone. He bit his tongue between his teeth as the lights came on in the chest piece of the Cyberman. "Here, now just upload this program to the rest, give me that, and everyone will be happy." The Master chuckled, "Just this once, I'm letting you off easy. Watch the sky though, I will resurrect Gallifrey yet!" He tossed the board to the Doctor. "It only has 3 uses left, what have you been doing," the Doctor asked as he started flipping switches. "Jumping here and there." The Doctor rolled his eyes as the board came to life, "Ready?" Before waiting for an answer, he hit the button and The Master and the surrounding Cybermen disappeared. "We'll meet again Master, and may it be on the planes of Gallifrey," The Doctor muttered as he keyed in a few more things and pressed the blue button.

Returning to the TARDIS, he unlocked the front doors and shout, "Riley!" Looking around, the young man was nowhere to be found. "Rule number one, don't wander off. Always the same rule broken," he muttered as he hooked up the board to the transporter. He began wandering around the TARDIS looking for Riley. As he headed down the many halls, he found rooms he never knew about and chuckled as he rubbed the walls, "Always like to have secrets everywhere." Finally he spotted Riley in the weight room. "Why do I even have one of these," he asked as he pushed the doors open. "Hey," Riley said from the stationary bike. "Hey. I need you in the console room. It is time to go get Rose," he commented as he spun on his heel and walked out. He didn't want to waste any more time.

He reached the center of the TARDIS first, and keyed in the coordinates back to the rip and the box took off. Riley stumbled into the room as the TARDIS suspended itself in front of the hole. "Ready," the Doctor nervously asked, not knowing how well the TARDIS would do jumping back into the dimension. Riley nodded, "What do you need me to do?" The Doctor thought for a moment as he viewed the rip on the screen. "I need you to hold down the break so we don't crash and I can keep the ship steady." Riley held down the break as the Doctor turned the TARDIS to face the rift. "Allons-y," he shouted as the TARDIS dove into the opening. For a few moments, everything went dark and the box shook harder than ever before. "Hold tight on that break, don't let go," the Doctor shouted as he braced himself against the console and turned the wheel. He glanced out the window and saw the TARDIS covered in flames. "We are almost through," he laughed and he turned the box to left. Suddenly, the sun was shining and they landed roughly on a street corner.

"Ahahahaha we made it," the Doctor cried as he threw his arms around Riley, tears streaming down his face. "What? What? Why am I crying? I'm happy," he questioned. Riley smiled at him, "Doctor, people cry happy tears sometimes. It's alright. Shall we get going? She probably heard us land." The Doctor tried to flatten his hair, he washed his face, and put on his trench coat. "I'm ready." As they stepped out of the TARDIS doors, they half expected to be attacked by Rose, but no one was around, and this bothered the Doctor. "Torchwood is that building there, let's go," he said as he walked into the white building.

"Identification please," a dark haired woman said as they approached the front desk. "I'm the Doctor and this is Riley. Here to see the Tyler family," the Doctor said leaning on the counter. "Identification please," she asked again. Riley looked at the Doctor, "I don't have my ID on me Doctor." He put his glasses on and looked around thinking when he realized he still had the psychic paper, "Here," he held it out to her. "Let me get Mr. Tyler for you," she said as she stood up, straightened her skirt and strode off. The two men walked around the lobby, looking at all the photographs and wanted posters of different aliens. At the center of the collage, there was a collection of all of the Doctor's regenerations with, "The man we owe this building to," inscribed on the bottom. "Is that all you," Riley asked as he looked at a photo of a man with a long scarf. "Yes, I didn't always have this good taste," he chuckled as he looked at some of his former fashion statements.

"Right this way sirs," the receptionist drawled at them from the glass door to their left. Riley headed straight for her, but the Doctor hesitated, "Come on Doctor, Rose has waited long enough." He smiled as he headed for Riley, adjusting his glasses. "Mr. Tyler's office is the second door on the left," the receptionist said pointing them down a hallway. "Thank you," the Doctor knocked whispered as he headed down the hall. He stopped in front of the door marked Tyler and knocked gently. "Come in," Pete called from his desk. Riley stepped in first and quickly walked back out, "That man is dead. I know Uncle Pete is dead." The Doctor chuckled, "Parallel world Riley. Remember that." The Doctor walked in and exclaimed, "Pete Tyler! Call Jackie and Rose and Mickey and my baby. I'm back, and this is your nephew Riley."

Pete looked up from his desk and his jaw dropped. He fumbled with his phone, "Jackie, he is here. With Riley. Bring them all." He slowly hung up the phone. "You really did it." He stood up and shook their hands. Within seconds the door flew open and a flash of blonde charged in and leaped into the Doctor's arms. When he realized what was happening he hugged her tightly and nuzzled his face into her neck, "Rose Tyler! I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so glad that worked." She didn't say a word, just cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Shortly after, Mickey and Jackie walked in, carrying a five month old Alonso. "Rose, Rose let me go. I want to see him," he whispered into her ear as he let her go. He strode over, hugged Mickey, kissed Jackie's cheek, and cradled his baby in his arms. Again the tears started. "I'm so sorry Alonso," he cooed into the bundle of wiggly blankets. Rose hugged Riley and then moved to stand next to the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. For the first time in centuries, the Doctor was at peace in this moment.

XXX

I know this is a little long, but I couldn't wait any longer. I know the moment with the Master was a little different than how it should have gone, but in due time, his docile attitude will be explained. Special thanks to:

DarkGoddess90

starlingmks: Yes! I absolutely love Donna! Fun story now, but I'm feeling my inner Moffat growing….

Eruva

Luna-Zeta

Futyra: Me too, but now that Rose has the Meta-Crisis and the Doctor has regenerated, I feel a little better.

MissGuardianAngel: I always loved the idea that Rose was really pregnant in that scene with his baby, not Jackie.

LadaHathaway: Thanks!

Timelord Omega: Yup, I did meet Alonso, that made me so happy!

I love all of you, even the silent readers. You all make me happy! I'm leaving two quotes on this one, since I forgot last time!

**The Doctor**: I made some cocoa and got engaged. (First Doctor)

Captain Adelaide Brooke: State your name, rank and intention.  
The Doctor: The Doctor. Doctor. Fun.

Love for all my fellow Gallifreyans!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so while I usually start out with a list of individual thanks, I am narrowing it down to a general, "Thank you for the favorites and the reviews," and one personal shout out to my favorite reader. Now, we have never met, but they are the best, most supportive reader ever! Thanks so very much Timelord Omega! This chapter is for you!

XXX

Rose stepped away from The Doctor so he could have time with his son. "Mum, are you coming with," she hesitantly asked as she gathered her things. Rose had been preparing for this since the first time she made contact with her beloved Doctor. "Aw sweetie I wish I could, but your father is established here and dead back there. I'm gonna have to stay." Rose nodded, not disappointed at all, but rather pleased that her mother was once again happy. "And you Riley? You're all alone back there, at lease here you'd have mum and dad, why don't ya stay," she said before leaning in close to his ear and whispering, "Besides, someone needs to look after those two." Her cousin looked at her before wrapping her in a bear hug, "Thanks Rose!" He pulled her out of the room to speak with her alone.

"Rose. I want to apologize. I was exploring in the TARDIS and I came across your room. Instead of leaving I did some investigating I guess. I don't think that man in there understands just how much you care about him. Make him see it Rose. He is kinda oblivious to these things," He explained as tears shone in his eyes. "You prat! You were in my room and you read my journal. I'm not stupid I know you did. Haven't changed a bit," she whined at him before tossing her hair over her shoulder and almost strutting back into the room. Riley sighed and followed behind her grumbling about blondes.

The Doctor was in his own world. The little baby in his arms was slowly recognizing him as his father, and Alonso was calm. "Ya know, I speak baby Rose," he quietly said as he rocked Alonso. "You've told me Doctor, now, what's our little man saying?" He chuckled and looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye, "That's for us boys to know momma." Rose blushed at his statement before changing the topic, "So, when are we off? I've been stuck in a cubicle for too long." The Doctor's head snapped up as she asked, "We can't go now! Alonso is sleeping!" Rose let out a laugh, "Doctor please, that boy sleeps just like you!" As she realized what she said her face turned a deep shade of red. "Are you gonna marry my daughter Doctor," Jackie said, relieving the tension of the room. He grinned ear to ear, "Yes Jackie, if it's alright with Pete, I'd like to do it before we leave, so her family can be present." Mickey sighed, knowing his Rose was finally happy, but wishing that he could have been that man.

"I'll phone the minister. Jackie, you take Rose to get a dress and get one for yourself. Mickey, go rent a tux for you and Alonso. Doctor I trust you already have one," Pete ordered as he sent a memo to his secretary. "I have an entire wardrobe. I'm sure I have one in there somewhere," He responded turning to Rose. "Well, go get that dress Mrs. Smith." Rose hugged him from behind so as to not disturb Alonso before racing out to the car with Jackie following quickly behind.

She had been at it for hours. There hadn't been a single dress that she tried on that screamed, "This is the one." A disheartened Rose slouched in the fitting room as her mother and fitter went out in search of a different selection of dresses. "Is she always this picky," the young woman asked as she looked through a rack of designer dresses. Jackie sighed and grabbed off a few, "Not really. This is one thing though that she is worried about. Seems to me they are rushing into it. They have a child together ya see, and I think that's why his father is marrying her now. He loves that little boy, but I don't think he loves Rose as much as he should to get married to her." The girl nodded as she pulled off a shimmering dress. "I think this is the one," she said as she proudly walked back to Rose.

"Miss Tyler, I think I found it," she called through the door. Rose leapt up and wrenched it open for her, it was clear tears were streaming down her face just moments before. "You really think so," she whispered. The young girl nodded and pulled the dress out of its bag. It was a pure white with rhinestones all over it. As the light reflected off the dress it gave off the impression of the stars. It was a princess fit with no sleeves. Rose ran her hand over the dress, "I think you are right," she exclaimed as she slid it on. The fitter laced up the back and pulled Rose's hair into a simple updo before carefully selecting a vale.

Rose shook as she stepped out onto the runway in front of her mom. At this point, the entire store had gathered around to see the "impossible girl." She retained eye contact with her mother before Jackie finally said, "Rose, turn around and look." Slowly, Rose spun in place to face the mirror behind her. As her eyes met the eyes of her refection, she burst into tears. The fitter almost followed suit, fearing that she was going to lose the sale, but instead, Rose rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you! Thank you so much, you were brilliant." She spun a few times and looked herself over. "Absolutely perfect," she whispered. As Rose returned to the fitting room to get out of her dress, Jackie paid for it, using the company credit card of course. As dusk fell, they got back into the car and headed for the house.

"Pete, its Jackie. I'm taking Rose home. Why don't you meet us there for supper, they can wed in the morning," she casually said into her cell phone. "Rose is exhausted and so am I, so why don't you boys pick something up?" Rose was off in a daze, thinking of how everything was falling into place the way it should be. Tomorrow she would be married to the Doctor and off on an even greater adventure. As Jackie pulled into the drive, Rose came back to reality and rushed inside. Alonso had already been put to bed and The Doctor was sitting on the sofa. She gently sat next to him and laid her head on his chest, "I am so glad you are here Doctor. For a brief moment, I thought you had given up." He kissed the top of her head, "Never in a million years. Although I don't know what we are going to do about your mortality. If events keep occurring the way they are though, there may be a solution to that yet." Rose thought for a moment before asking, "What do ya mean?" The Doctor chuckled, "Never mind that. I will explain everything another day."

Dinner went peacefully. The Doctor and Mickey shared their adventures as Pete interjected every once in a while. Rose and Jackie were busy chattering about the wedding and making plans for a simple ceremony. As the evening came to a close, Rose headed down the hall to Alonso's room. "Where do you think you're going," Jackie called after her. Rose stopped in her tracks, "I'm taking Alonso with me to the TARDIS. I'm spending the night with the Doctor." Pete stood up in protest, "You will do no such thing young lady. You two cannot see each other before the ceremony tomorrow. Brings about bad luck." The Doctor chuckled slightly at the idea of luck before agreeing with Pete that it was best for Rose to spend one more night in her own bed. As he was heading out the door he turned to face Rose, "Hand it over," he said holding out his hand. Rose stared at him puzzled, "What are you talking about?" He sighed, "The TARDIS key Rose." She put her hands on her hips, "And why exactly are you confiscating key?" He reached around her neck and removed the chain that held her key, "No sneaking into my bed tonight." Rose wrinkled her nose at him, but knew better than to protest as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for her room.

She lay in bed thinking of her future with The Doctor. It wasn't exactly starting off the way she had planned. Even though they had shared a night together, not once did their lips ever touch. This concerned her, but she knew that in 900 years, there was bound to be hurt in that area; especially since he already had a family once. Lying back on her pillows she rolled to her side and looked into the night sky. She had done so much research on him, even got the TARDIS to trust her enough to give her photographs off all his regenerations. As Rose put together the mural shortly after she arrived, she couldn't help but giggle at his other faces. Some of them she would have loved to meet. Sighing, she closed her eyes and nestled into her comfy place, ready to take on the day ahead of her.

XXX

Yup, cutting it off here! I want to keep the lifespan of this story going, and I am planning on having Donna, and maybe Martha make appearances as well as Jack and a few other characters. Some episodes I'm going to put in here, even if it was an episode with Donna or Martha as the companion. Should I have The Doctor regenerate into 11 at some point down the road? The last paragraph was put in place to clear up a question I had gotten on a review. I knew how the photographs got there, but I originally cut the explanation and I now see that was a bad idea. Read and review please! Reviews are so helpful!

"Amy Pond: 'I thought... well, I started to think you were just a madman with a box.'  
The Doctor: 'Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, 'cause it's important and one day your life may depend on it. [He Smiles] I am definitely a madman with a box."

Not a HUGE Matt Smith fan, but I respect him. After all, he is The Doctor now. Plus, I absolutely love this quote…..

3

Gallifreyan927


	7. Chapter 7

So, I posed a question, got no response, so the decision lies with me. I shall not rip apart your feels, not yet anyway. Now is time for celebration and excitement, not for my inner Moffat to awaken. Thanks Timelord Omega for directing a reader to me! (Even though the review came in on Soulmates, which I will updated soon and thank you again)! Much love everyone!

XXX

It was that time of the morning, 2 a.m., time for Alonso's feeding. Rose crept down the hall and listened just outside her son's door. Not a single sound, no tiny cries to signal that her little boy was awake. She slowly opened his door and peered into the darkness. Her son laid there content, for the first time since he had been born. She pulled the covers over him and left. There was no way she was returning to her bed. Slipping on her robe and shoes, she crept out of the house.

The night air was chilling. It was a clear night, every star could be seen in the sky. Rose smiled as she started mentally naming the stars. The Doctor had drilled her many nights on the proper names of them. There was the one night, Rose had gotten herself into some trouble, and to try and calm her down, he took her on a side trip, to see England many centuries before.

**Flashback **

Even with the distraction, she couldn't sleep, so she had gently tapped on his bedroom door. "Come on in Rose, I'm still up," he had called to her. That was the first time she had seen him in casual clothing. Green flannel lounge pants, no socks or shoes, and a plain grey t-shirt. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his glasses on and a stack of paperwork next to him that he was going over. "Come here, let me show you something," he smiled at her over his glasses and patted the spot next to him. Hesitantly, she crawled up next to him, and rested her chin on his shoulder. For the next several hours he showed her his past. Taught her about Gallifrey, and even shared with her his original family. Without realizing it, she had been tracing circles on his hand, and without a word, he scooped her up-

**End**

A twig snapped behind her. Jumping she spun around on the spot and pulled a plasma gun from a holster on her thigh. "Whose there," she called into the darkness. "Bit chilly out here for a walk, isn't it," The Doctor's voice responded. Rose smiled and replaced the gun. "Rose Tyler, carrying a gun, I thought I taught you better than that. There had better be an explanation." She bit her lip, "Well, this universe doesn't exactly have a protector. So since I don't have your abilities, I made my own." He smiled at her and hugged her. "It's alright Rose, I do understand. Soon though, we are getting rid of that." Rose nodded in agreement, "What ya doin' out here Doctor? Shouldn't you be resting?" He bounced on his heels, "Well, I thought a walk would clear my head. Not that I am nervous about marrying you," he quickly finished. Rose shuffled her feet, "I should get back inside, mum will kill me if she knew I was out here." The Doctor slung his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the house, "Inside with you, back to bed. I'll see you in a while Rose."

Only a few hours later, Jackie was knocking on Rose's door, "Get up sweetie. Your father has already taken Alonso out to the TARDIS to get the Doctor ready." Rose rolled over on her bed and stretched, "Come in mum, I'm up."

Jackie flung the door open, "Get out of bed Rose! We don't have much time left. Pete thought it'd be nice to have the two of you wed on Bad Wolf Bay." Rose interrupted her mother's ramblings, "Are you serious? That is a horrid idea. Yes let's have a wedding in the spot where my world ended." Jackie blinked her eyes at her daughter, "But it is such a lovely place this time of year Rose." She grumbled as she jumped into the shower. Not fifteen minutes later Jackie was banging on the door, "You're clean enough Rose! We are running out of time. Late to your own wedding, honestly!"

An hour later, Rose could hardly recognize herself. The wedding gown fit her curves perfectly, her hair was done up in a simple up-do, only a light brushing of make-up decorated her face, nothing more than usual. Smiling, Jackie placed the veil over her daughter's face, "Well aren't you lovely. That man is going to fall head over heels for you all over again." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Jackie, it's Pete, The Doctor is on his way to the bay, we need to go now," Pete's voice came through the door. Jackie opened the door for Rose and they followed Pete to the car. Her mother and father chatted on about how lovely just a small wedding would be, and they even had to turn back because Pete had left the rings in his office at their home. At this point, Jackie was in a foul mood because they had to rush since they were low on time. At a quarter passed 2, they pulled up. Pete sent Jackie to the altar to make sure everything and everyone was in their places so Rose could start her walk at 2:30.

Before Rose was ready, the piano began to play. A good friend of Pete's had offered to provide the music for the ceremony. She linked her arm with her father's and peered down the aisle. There about 50 yards in front of her, was The Doctor. He made eye contact with her, and his hand flew to his mouth. She was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. All he could do was stare in awe as he watched Pete bring her to him. The whole of the ceremony passed in a wonderful blur, and he was pulled back to reality when the minister began to recite the vows. Both he and Rose said their, "I do's" and exchanged rings, but hesitated when asked to kiss his wife. Rose shuffled her feet, the only time their lips had ever met, she was possessed.

Suddenly, he leaned in and planted his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as they shared their first kiss. When Mickey cleared his throat, they finally broke their kiss. The small group of family and close friends cheered as The Doctor led his wife to the car. Opening her door he smiled and said, "Here you go Mrs. Smith." She slipped into the passenger side and watched as he jogged to his door. "So, what do ya think," she asked as he led the procession of cars to the dining hall. "What do I think about what Rose?" She wrung her hands in her lap, "About our kiss. After all, that was the first one." He chuckled beside her, "Rose Smith, like it or not, I love you. It feels wonderful to finally have your lips against mine, and it actually be you. Did I tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous today?" She placed her hand on his knee, "You and little Alonso don't look too horrible yourselves, you both clean up very nicely."

Most of the night was spent playing couples games and dancing. Rose and The Doctor slipped away from their friends towards the end of the night. "Rose, when would you like to leave," he asked, interlocking his fingers with hers. She bit her lip, "Tomorrow, or the next day. Whenever mum lets us go." He smiled at her and pulled her to her feet, "Mrs. Smith, shall we return to the party? I fear an oncoming search party." Rose followed after him, and even let him lead a waltz. Per Rose's request, the final song of the night was Piano Man. Pete drove the happy couple home as Rose drifted off to sleep against her husband's shoulder.

"Rose darling, we are home, time to wake up," The Doctor gently shook her. She stretched and yawned, barely speaking in audible words. He chuckled, picked her up, and began heading for the Tyler home. "Doctor," Jackie called after him. He stopped and turned around, "Why don't you take her to the TARDIS tonight? We can watch Alonso for her." "Aw Jackie, you are one of a kind," he said as he carried her back to the box she calls home.

Gently, he laid her in his, well, their bed. "Rose," he whispered at her. "Sweetie, I need you to wake up, get you out of this dress." She stirred and opened and her eyes, "Where are we? All I remember is the car." He ran a hand through her hair and began undoing the ties to her dress, "In the TARDIS. Pete and Jackie have Alonso. They are giving us tonight to ourselves." She slid out of her wedding dress and ran to her room across the hall to grab some of her own clothes. When she returned, he had lit some candles and put on some soft music.

For hours, they just sat in silence. He held her tightly against him, "I am sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Rose." She smiled at him, "I know, and I have waited for you. Forget about it though." She curled up against him and laid her head on his chest. "Sleep Rose, it will be alright now." She sat up next to him, "Sleep? Oh no, not right now. You aren't getting off that easily." She flung her leg over him and sat on his waist. "Absolutely gorgeous. And you are entirely mine," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. That night, they made the strongest, purest love in all of The Doctor's years, erasing all doubt that he didn't love her the way he said he did.

XXX

I wasn't feeling the graphic writing, because the show never really was graphic itself, and I am trying to stay true.


	8. Chapter 8

Put up a new story based around Merlin. Might trash it though, since it isn't getting much headway.

XXX

The Doctor and Rose slept most of the day away. He stirred first, carefully untwining himself from her arms. Just as he thought he was going to be able to sneak off to the shower, he heard a faint whisper, "Doctor, where are you off to already?" He smiled as he turned to face her, "Just popping into the shower love." She yawned and sat up, wrapping a blanket around her, "No, come back here." Sitting back down on the bed, he turned to her and winked, "Didn't you get enough of me last night?" "Never," she said as she kissed him. Just as he laid her back down, there was a knocking at their bedroom door. "Didn't you lock the front door last night," Rose hissed as she took off into the bathroom. The Doctor grabbed his screwdriver from the nightstand and flung the door open.

"Sorry I'm late, Vortex Manipulator's aren't exactly designed for dimension jumping," Jack Harknass said as he pushed passed The Doctor. "And where is that beautiful woman?" The Doctor stood there dumbfounded and only managed a, "How?" Captain Jack smiled, "I'm clever. Actually, I'm only here briefly. My good friend back at Torchwood, Gwen Cooper, rigged up this nifty device based on a few key things in my archives. I'll be leaving soon though, since this is draining our power supply back at the hub. Just have a message for you two," he finished as Rose stepped out, dressed in a simple jean and t-shirt outfit. "Jack," she shouted as she leapt into his arms. "Glad to see you're well. Doctor, and the Mrs., we are having some issues in Cardiff, more and more dangers falling through the rift. It is beyond Torchwood. Come as soon as you can," he said as he vanished from sight.

Rose interlocked her fingers with her husband's, "I think that's our cue to leave." He nodded as he slipped into his brown suit and red trainers. "Let's go say our good byes then. Jack shouldn't have been able to survive that jump. Actually, now that I think about it, he was killed by a Dalek. Remember, the night I regenerated? Fascinating," he said as they headed up the walk into the Tyler household.

"Ah! There you two are! I saved ya some breakfast," Jackie said as she kissed them on the cheek. Rose rushed over to Alonso who was holding his tiny arms in the air and whining. "Actually darling, he is asking for his daddy," The Doctor said as he held out his arms for his son. "We are going to be going on quite the adventure young one. Well, many adventures. Once you are old enough, you will be schooled in the ways of the Time Lord." Rose glanced at them before holding onto her mother and father's hands, "Mum, dad, I know we said we would stick around for a while, but we sort of got a distress call, one that we never should have received. We have to go." Pete's eyes filled with tears, "Alright sweetheart. Don't forget us, and if somehow you develop technology to visit, don't hesitate." Just then The Doctor spun around, "Rose, go get me your mum's laptop. I haven't lived 900 years for nothing." He gave Alonso to Rose when she returned and began fiddling with the computer codes. After about fifteen minutes of tinkering, he clapped his hands together, "Brilliant. Now, when I get back to the TARDIS I will set up Rose's computer as well. What I have done is add a sort of gizmo code that can reach its twin code no matter where it is, this dimension or any other. When the two are linked, we will be able to e-mail back and forth, and even webcam! Now you can be a part of our lives still." He sat there grinning.

It took them two hours to get everything they would need from the house into the TARDIS. Jackie insisted on sending some leftovers with them since Rose wasn't a very good cook. During take-off, Rose held Alonso for The Doctor, but once they were through the dimension gap and it was sealed, he took back the toddler. His wife kept it steady as he pointed out all the different levers and switches to Alonso. "And this here little man, is the Dematerialization Switch," he said pointing to a small green switch to his left. "Dema Sich," his son giggled as he reached for it. "Of course. Only our son's first word would be that," Rose groaned. "Alonso says to tell you to not worry, he will be talking all the time soon."

Just then, the TARDIS landed. Rose ran to the doors and pulled them open, stepping out into the Cardiff sun. She stood there, breathing in the once familiar air as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You did it Doctor, you really did," she choked out. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Gwen Cooper. This is Ianto Jones. Our boss is expecting you, please follow me," a dark haired woman dressed in black commanded as she gestured towards a man in a suit. "I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose and Alonso Smith," he said, holding out his hand. "We know who you are, now please, step onto this step," Gwen said as she pointed at her feet. The five of them began their descent into an underground control room.

"Welcome to Torchwood," Ianto said, leading them around. "This is Tosh and Owen." Rose smiled and nodded at each of them as they walked by. "What is Torchwood," she questioned as she ducked from a Pterodactyl flying overhead. "We defend the Earth from hostile aliens. Kind of like you. Originally, Torchwood was designed to fight The Doctor, but I changed that," Captain Jack said, emerging from his office. "So what's the issue Jack? Rose and I have some things we would like to get down, seeing as we have only been married a day," Tosh giggled and Rose rolled her eyes. "Check this out, major rift activity the right there on that bridge," Jack said as he pointed to the screen. The Doctor put Alonso down and conversed with the Torchwood team about possible causes while Rose followed her baby around.

"Ew! Jack what is this," Rose squealed as she picked up Alonso and carried him away from a hand in a jar. "That. Is my Doctor detector. It goes off whenever the TARDIS lands nearby. I carry it everywhere with me if I leave the hub, just in case." The Doctor looked over his glasses at Jack, "A what?" Eagerly he walked over to where Rose was pointing and glanced into the jar. "That's my hand! How did you even find that," he shouted with curiosity in his voice. "It took some time, not every day people see a severed hand fall from the sky." The Doctor poked the jar and it glowed, "You are done with this. Having a Time Lord hand stashed away down here where anyone could get it is a horrible idea. Rose. You take that up to the TARDIS and hook it up under the control panel."

"Now, back to work. This is just rift activity, nothing too abnormal about it really. You do live on a rather large one you know," he said pressing some buttons to zoom in and out. "Yes, but the problem is not only are aliens coming though, much like you just did, but it started taking things too," Gwen whispered as she sipped on the coffee Ianto handed her. "Alright then, I'll go check it out. Jack, keep Rose and Alonso here. If it is taking people and things, it will not get them." "Aye aye sir," Jack yelled as he saluted The Doctor. "Owen, you go with him. Listen to him and do whatever he says. You'll survive that way." Owen and The Doctor left the hub as Rose returned.

"Where are they off to without me," she asked, handing a sleeping Alonso to Jack. "Check out some rift activity. He said to keep you safe here. He can't lose you again Rose." She sighed as she sat down on his sofa, "All this time, he never stopped looking for me. I just wanted to spend time with him. I get older you know Jack." He threw his open arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, but there are ways to beat aging and death. Just look at me. I died Rose. A Dalek shot me straight through the heart. The night we were on Satellite 5, remember? Something happened though. The Doctor was sure he was going to die. He told me he sent you away with the TARDIS. Everything went black, but then I came back. I started heading for the room he was in, but I heard the TARDIS take off. I shouldn't be standing here Rose, and I am not sure why I am." He stared at her as she wrung her hands in her lap. "What happened in there Rose?" Tears filled her eyes, "I was so mad him, for sending me home. Mum, Mickey, and I had a huge fight about it, but in the end they helped me. I looked into the heat of the TARDIS, The Doctor called it the Time Vortex. After that, I knew how to get back to him and I did. I killed all the Daleks that were there. When I scattered their atoms, something else must have happened to you. He would be able to explain it better." Jack nodded and kissed her head, "Glad to have you back Rose Tyler." She pushed him away, "That's Rose Smith now Captain!" She held up her left hand and waved her ring at him.

Just then, Ianto appeared in the entrance way, "There is a woman here, requesting to see The Doctor. She says it is very important." Jack sat up straight, "He isn't here right now, bring her in. I'll deal with her." Ianto left and came back a few moments later with a woman about fifteen years older than Rose. "This, is River Song," Ianto said as he gestured at the woman. "What can we do for you Ms. Song," Jack asked suspiciously. "I am here to speak with The Doctor. " "He isn't here at the moment, can I be of assistance?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "No. I'll wait." She sat in the chair opposite of Rose who clutched Alonso closer to her. "Are you Jack's wife," River asked, noticing the ring adorning her hand. Rose's face grew dark, "No. I am The Doctor's wife." River stood up and pulled a gun, "No, you are not. I am his wife." Just as she cocked her gun, Owen and The Doctor returned, "What the hell is going on," Owen shouted, pulling out his gun and aiming it at River. River spun around and fired a warning shot at Owen, "Put your gun down." The Doctor stepped next to him, "What can I do for you miss?" She rushed over and flung her arms around him, "Hello sweetie." He took a step back, "I'm sorry, have we met?" River's face fell, "I'm too soon. You weren't supposed to marry though, who is she?" The Doctor wrapped his arms around a trembling Rose, "My wife. I saved her from another dimension. I'd like to ask you to please refrain from pointing a gun at her and my son."

River stood there, in shock about the events that were unfolding before her. Flipping through her journal, she found it was blank. "There were adventures written in here, adventures of us," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. The Doctor hugged her gently, "It'll be okay. With my marriage to Rose, obviously our future changed. I am so sorry." With that, her eyes grew darker and she stared at Rose, "This isn't over. Not in a million years." She spun on her heel and strutted out of the hub.

XXX

I like River, but not as his wife. Seeing as that was 1. A robot she married 2. An aborted timeline and /The Doctor is my OTP. She will be back, promise.

_The Doctor_: [_taking Rose's mobile phone_] Tell ya what... with a little bit of jiggery pokery...  
_Rose Tyler_: Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?  
_The Doctor_: Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?  
_Rose Tyler_: Nah, I failed hullabaloo.


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty, so I have The Bell's of Saint John recorded on my DVR, but because of work I haven't had a chance to watch it yet. My opinion/theory of Clara thus far is she is Rose's and the metacrisis' daughter. Which will come into play in my story, but with The Doctor instead. I would like to see them use Clara in that way to bring back David and Billie for the 50th. I had a rant on Facebook the other day because everyone was going on about not having John Barrowman back, but you know what? David and Chris have both said no, yet BBC confirmed David. So can we please just let Moffat do his work? We might have a love/hate relationship, but I want to be surprised for the 50th.

XXX

Rose sat back down on the sofa with her husband. Alonso had awoken and began crying. "Ianto, be a dear and don't let anyone else know The Doctor is here. Probably better that way," Jack said as he rubbed Rose's back. Gwen watched to two of them suspiciously from her desk. Even though she was dating someone outside of Torchwood, Jack held a very special place in her heart; with the right word, she would be all his. "Oh and Ianto, if a Martha Jones or Donna Noble happen to pop in, they have clearance," The Doctor shouted as Ianto left. "Have you seen either of them? I feel horrible the way I left them. I owe them a better experience," he asked as he turned to Jack. "Donna is still working as a temp and Martha is back at the hospital. Neither of them have come looking for you or me, and maybe it is better that way. Martha didn't exactly like the idea of Rose, and Donna is well, Donna." The Doctor kissed Rose's cheek. "All the same though."

That evening, Ianto made supper while Jack gave The Doctor and Rose a tour of the hub. Alonso stayed with Gwen and Tosh when they went down to view the holding area. "This, is what we call a Wheevil. Any idea what it actually is called Doc," Jack asked. The Doctor shook his head. "No idea." He held up his sonic screwdriver and scanned the beast, but it came up blank. "It must have been manufactured by someone, there is no information on it." Jack nodded, "I figured as much. They have been cropping up all over London." The Doctor glanced around the hub, "Jack, I am very glad to see you alive. I heard you get killed, and it broke my heart." Rose snuggled next to him, while the memory of that day is still foggy to her, she can only imagine what he felt. "Sweetheart, who are Donna and Martha," she asked quietly, her voice laden with worry that he had attempted to replace her. Sighing he responded, "Donna was somehow transported into the TARDIS as we were flying over, and Martha helped me save the world when her hospital was transported to the moon." There was a slight air in his voice as if he were remembering them, then his goofy smile danced across his lips, "You'd like Donna, fired up just like you." "And Martha," she questioned. He shifted nervously in his seat next to her, "Probably not. You see, I need some human DNA to hide from the Judoon looking for alien life, so I kissed her. Rose, I am so very sorry."

Rose grew quiet, and still wasn't speaking much when dinner was ready. "Rose, can I talk with you for a moment," Gwen asked as Ianto cleared the plates. She followed Gwen into the next room, "I know it must be hard for ya, finding all this out about your husband after you got married," she began, "I have here an amnesia pill, you won't remember the last few hours of today of ya take it." She held out a tiny white pill. "No, I'll keep what I have learned, thanks though. I just, want to meet them I guess," she said, glancing back at the room everyone else was sitting in. "If you change your mind, I'll be more than happy to make sure no one else but us knows about it," Gwen said as she smiled and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, who then proceeded to cry. "It is alright Rose. He loves you and though you were gone," Gwen rubbed her back until her tears stopped. They re-entered the room and Rose took her place next to Alonso and The Doctor.

He glanced sideways at his wife, "Ah, Jack, I think it is time for us to get back to our travels. Thank you though, for everything. I hope to see you again soon, under better circumstances. And keep an eye on that rift activity." The Doctor held out his hand to Jack who happily shook it. "Thank you Doctor, for stopping in. Take care of our Rose, and that cute little bundle." The Doctor and Rose headed for the door, "Oh Doctor, does that little one have one heart or two?" Rose looked over shoulder, "Two. He is part Time Lord after all." Jack smiled and waved at the baby, who waved back, "Bye bye Jack." Rose nuzzled her baby's neck before waving to them herself.

Once back in the TARDIS, Rose laid Alonso in his crib and returned to the console room. "Doctor, those other girls," he held up her hand and stopped her from speaking anymore. "Rosebud, they were just friends. That's all. We can go and see them if ya like." She smiled at him, "No, that's alright. I believe you." A huge grin spread across his face, "Well, there is a planet I want to take you to, the inhabitants aided me in getting to you." Rose returned his smile, "Yes, I would like to thank them." She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love you Rose, and I know there were countless times I should have said it, but I thought you knew." She stepped back from him, "You were always so confused by it, I never knew." He sighed and entered some coordinates. "Don't dwell on the past, but fondly remember it. There is something we need to discuss though," he patted the seat next to him. Hesitantly, she sat next to him. He took her hands in his, "Rose, you have seen me regenerate once, so you know it can happen again, right?" Rose nodded her head. "This face," he patted his cheeks a few times, "Will be gone. Can you love a different me? Different personality, different face, who knows! Different ideals." Biting her lip she thought through her reply. Regeneration wasn't something she had taken into account.

"Doctor, I love you. I loved you before your regeneration, not exactly in the way I do now, but the process had started to begin. I loved you then, and I love you now. I can't imagine I wouldn't love you with another new face." She ruffled his hair up as the TARDIS landed. "I should go get Alonso," she stood up and headed down a corridor. "Rose dear, let him sleep. The TARDIS can take care of him for a while," he held out his hand to her as he headed for the door. She slid her hand into his and followed him out.

They had landed on the planet Grash. The Doctor approached the castle gates, "Identify yourself." He hugged Rose, "The Doctor, plus one this time." The gates opened and they stepped into a courtyard. He pointed out the different plants to Rose, explained this was where he found Riley, and told her about the role the people of this planet played in getting her back, all before reaching the palace doors. Before he could knock on them, Fillia had opened them and was hugging The Doctor. "150 years it's been since you were here Doctor. This must be Rose," she said, hugging Rose as well. Fillia had grown since his last visit. She was now almost as tall as Rose. He put his arm around Rose's shoulders, "Well, we made a stop on our way here. Sorry it took so long." She shrugged and smiled at him. "You couldn't have arrived at a better time. There is something you need to see," she led them into the palace dungeons.

"What exactly am I looking at," he questioned, walking in front of Rose, in case they were attacked. Fillia lit a torch, "Something that was believed to just be a story. A fable to tell naughty children to trick them into behaving. Our worst nightmares have come to life. It killed a handful of my people before one of my guards was able to get it under control." Rose reached out and grabbed his hand, "It'll be alright. We can handle anything Princess." Fillia was silent as they descended into the deepest chamber. "You can view it through the screen," she pointed at a tiny monitor, about 2 inches tall and 5 inches wide. He flipped it on, and fell backwards. "Is this the only one here," he almost shouted at Fillia. "Yes, we scoured the entire planet, we don't even know where this one came from." While The Doctor paced, Rose switched the screen back on. "Is that, a Dalek," she asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Rose, don't even think about going in there. You got lucky with them each and every time before, I am not taking any more chances with you," he said as he put on his glasses. "This has got to stop Doctor! I love travelin' with ya, I really do. You won't let me have any part of the adventure though. This isn't fair Doctor," Rose shouted at him before opening the door to the room that held the Dalek. "Alright you, what are you doing here," she yelled at it. Fillia's guards had disabled it's weapons and blindfolded it. "Who are you, identify! Identify," it screamed at her. "My name is Rose Smith, and there is a man out there who wants to kill you, and he probably will." The Dalek rolled forward as far as its bonds would let it, "I….crashed…" The disappointment in its voice struck Rose's heart cords. "I am a failure as a Dalek. The Dalek Supremes wanted me to be banished. But I escaped." The Doctor walked in to the holding room. "Where were they banishing you to," he questioned, holding his sonic screwdriver at the ready. "Identify! Identify!" "I am The Doctor, the oncoming storm," he puffed out his chest. "Exterminate," the Dalek shouted as it tried to fire. "Seems that they broke your gun," he teased his old enemy.

Rose left the room to go speak with Fillia, "Is it a danger, the Dalek? Could it just live out the rest of its days down here?" Fillia thought for a moment, "I suppose it could. It isn't a danger anymore, now that it has no weapons." Rose returned to her husband's side, "Leave it Doctor. It is the only one, and far from home at that. Fillia agreed that it isn't a danger to them. Let it be," she slid her hand into his and proceeded to pull him out. "I killed them all, yet they keep coming back," he yelled as he pounded the wall. Rose tried to comfort him before his head snapped up suddenly, "You want to see Gallifrey? We are going to unlock it. This is their doing." Fillia grabbed his arm, "You can't do that. If you return there, they will kill you." He pulled out of her grasp, "Don't you get it? Skaro and Gallifrey are in a timelock. The Time Lords must have conquered them, and found a way to push them through, knowing that they would find me. They are still trying to kill me." The three of them fell silent. "Well then, let's go stop them," Rose finally said, breaking the silence. With that, they returned to the TARDIS. Fillia had given Rose the Immortal Rose she had designed in The Doctor's absence, having a feeling that immortality was what she sought, since her husband and son both have it.

XXX

Leaving for vacation here soon, so it will be awhile before I update again. I have finally had time to watch Classic Who, and am in the Tom Baker era. He makes me so very happy.

The 4th Doctor: You know, K-9, sometimes I think I'm wasted, just rushing around the universe saving planets from destruction. With a talent like mine, I might have been a great slow bowler.  
_The Horns of Nimon _(1980)


	10. Chapter 10

I feel distraught that so many of my readers seem to have left, but you know what? I'm going to keep writing!

XXX

Rose twirled her hair as she watched him fiddle at the controls. Her gaze turned to her son Alonso, who had started speaking a mixture of babble and English. "Doctor wait," she shouted as he was about to start the TARDIS. "What? We need to go. Now," he sounded slightly annoyed. "Don't take that tone with me. There isn't just us anymore. Gallifrey, and Skaro both want you dead. We can't take Alonso there." At the sound of his name, he stood up and wobbled over to her, "Mamma, me go?" The Doctor shut down the TARDIS, "Rose, you have to choose again, I can take you to London and the two of you can remain there while I deal with Gallifrey, or Alonso can stay here with Fillia. It is hard to say how long we will be gone." Rose chewed her tongue in distress, "Would he be safe here? Don't think me selfish, but this isn't exactly the kind of life a small child should live. Maybe when he is older, but for now, he needs to be educated." "But Rose! How can he learn to be a Time Lord there? He needs to be on Gallifrey," he whined and scooped up Alonso. "Two hearts like me Rose. Two hearts. I don't have to alone anymore!" Rose started to cry, "But ya have me! You've always had me! No matter how many times you change your face I'm here." She fell to her knees and wept bitterly, feeling as though she had failed him by being human.

There was a quiet knock on the TARDIS door as Fillia stepped in. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you are still here. You were so eager to go, what is stalling you," she asked as she looked around. "What is going on in here?" She rushed over to Rose and held her. "Fillia, can Alonso stay here for a while? Rose is worried about his safety on Gallifrey," he whispered. "As she should be! You live a dangerous life. Alonso is too young to study to become like you, and he can't even regenerate yet! He is what, two? The studies don't start until age of eight. I will send word when he is ready. Now child, stand up. Be proud of your human heritage." She leaned in closer to Rose's ear, "That rose will forever be in bloom. There is an old story of a medicine woman on Gallifrey. Take three petals and a leaf to her. Just trust me." Rose wiped her eyes and hugged Alonso good bye, "Now baby, you be good alright? Mummy and daddy will be back before ya know it. We will have a very special trip planned for you." The young child hugged each of his parents in turn and bravely grasped his guardian's hand and headed to grow up in safety.

The Doctor gingerly walked over to his wife, "Rose darling, I am so so sorry I shouted. It was very rude of me." He held out his hand to her. Hesitantly she took it, "I got ya somethin', before I…disappeared." She choked on the last word as memories flooded back. "Well go get it then, I love presents!" She smiled and hurried off to her room. "Ah Rose, I haven't treated you well at all. I show you the universe, yet I was always too late to save you," he spoke to the empty room. "So many times to tell you how I feel, each time just assuming you knew. Things will be different now Rose Tyler." She peeked around the wall, "Rose Tyler? Now who is that?" He gave her a cheeky grin, "My apologies mum, Rose Smith." She appeared entirely, holding a garment bag out to him. "What's this," he asked taking the bag from her, "How did you get this on here and I had no idea?" She smirked, "Even Time Lords have to sleep. We only stayed together one night. I had many others to go out shopping. I found it in Cardiff." He laid it on the center console and unzipped the bag, revealing a brilliant blue suit. "Oh Rose, It's absolutely brilliant. Even comes with a matching tie," he wiggled it at her. "I'll make a smashing entrance on Gallifrey in this." With that, he pounded a button on the console and the TARDIS zoomed off.

Suddenly, the ship gave a great shake, causing her passengers to fall. "Awww c'mon! We aren't staying," The Doctor shouted at his ship as he turned some knobs. "What is goin' on," Rose asked reading the screen. "We are currently hovering about Gallifrey. Go look." She cautiously opened the door, and gasped at the sight below her. A planet of red and orange swirled beneath them. They were just close enough to be able to discern field from mountain. Her eyes filled with tears, "Doctor, it is so beautiful." He groaned, "Close the door! We are going in!" She rushed over and held his hand. A wave of an explosion shifted the TARDIS as she plunged to the surface. Just as suddenly as it came, it stopped.

His hands started shaking, "Now Rose. Humans are not welcome here exactly, but I think I might be even less. We are safe in here. Once we step out, well, let's just say there isn't a hero's welcome out there for me. Whatever happens, just trust me. Oh and Rose, keep your wedding ring close. That isn't just any diamond you wear. Whatever you do, do not let them have it." She fingered it gently, "Should I just leave it here then? She won't let them in, it'd be safe here." He shook his head, "No, we might need it." Confused she took his hand as they stepped out onto the plains of Gallifrey.

"Rose, if I regenerate for whatever reason, don't let them stop me," those were the last things she heard before they were swarmed by Gallifreyans. "Identify yourself promptly," the nearest guard stated. "I am The Doctor, of the planet Gallifrey. I have come home." "And the girl?" Rose shifted slightly closer to him, "She is a human, and my wife. You will treat her with the respect she deserves." The guard shifted slightly, "You will come at once to the High Council." With that, he turned and led them towards the citadel. "Let me do the talking Rose," was all he said.

It was about a thirty minute walk. Rose glanced over her shoulder, and saw that a brigade of guards had secured the TARDIS. Sighing, she clung to her husband, fearing this could be the last time she saw this face. As subtly as she could, she slipped her camera from her pocket and snapped a few pictures, including one of her husband. He grinned at her and motioned ahead of them. There was a brilliant palace. "That Rose, is where we are going," he smiled at her. "I am so glad to be home, but this won't end well." "Doctor, who is the medicine woman here," she asked quietly. "How did you know about her? I never mentioned her." She shrugged, "Something Fillia said, she gave me some instructions to give her, but I dunno where to start to look." He ruffled his hair, "She will be an elderly woman, in the court. She may or may not be happy to see me. I am The Doctor, my mother, she is The Medicine Woman." Rose was silent the rest of their journey.

As they entered into the court, a towering man stood before them, "The Doctor, and his companion. You have broken the Time Lock. We are free once again. Why have you come here?" The Doctor let go of Rose's hand, as he stepped forward she glanced around in search of the woman, "You seemed to have paired up with an old enemy. What kind of truce did you sign with them? They bring my body to you and you stop trying to overtake them?" The leader chuckled, "They were merely sent to anger you to this point. You always were reckless. Bringing a human to Gallifrey-" The Doctor cut him off, "She is my wife. All I ask is no harm come to her." Laughter resounded through the court. "Fine. Your crimes do not reflect upon her. She will watch you die is all." Weapons of all sorts were armed and aimed at The Doctor, "Regenerating will not save you. As soon as it starts, they will fire again. You will die." A chorus of the weapons warming up was heard. Before Rose could scream, there was a louder, more anguished cry that resonated above the crowd.

"Do not shoot my son," an elderly woman strode down to ground level. "Whatever crimes he committed were ancient. This is a new Gallifrey. New rules." She went up and hugged her son, "Getting married and not inviting your own mother, shame on you. Delightful to meet you dear. I am The Medicine Woman. What is your name?" Rose smiled, "I'm Rose. I have photographs, things you should see. You have a grandson ma'am. His name is Alonso-" She was abruptly stopped, "I will spare him, for now. Doctor, you are under arrest. Guards, please escort the misses and his mother out. He will stand trial." Rose rushed to him and leapt into his arms, passionately kissing him before they were pulled apart. "I love you Rose, we will see each other again, but maybe not like this." "I love you Doctor!" The doors shut in her face as once again they were separated.

"Now now dearie, he will be okay. They won't kill him. He did commit war crimes. Now, what can I do to help you," his mother asked, placing a caring hand on Rose's shoulder. "I have these," she held out the petals and the leaf, "These are picked from the Immortal Rose. The Princess of Grash said if I brought them to ya, you could help me be immortal like him." The old woman sighed, "Why do you want this child? His life, you were born human. What regeneration is he on?" "Ten. That is his tenth form." "Time Lords get thirteen lives. They can get more with special permission, but it is tricky and usually requires a lot of bribery. I can indeed, change your cells so you may live like him, if you are sure." Rose nodded her head, "Him and my son both have two hearts, I just want to be with them." "It'll be painful. Follow me to my home. Don't think about what they are doing to him. You couldn't imagine it if you tried."

Back in the citadel, The Doctor laid on the floor, his breathing shallow. The room was empty, he had endured his punishment, and was free to go. The TARDIS was impounded to be harvested of some coral in order to repopulate the planet of Gallifrey with them. In 24 hours, he would have his ship back. "One heart, ugh, just one," He rolled onto his stomach and pulled himself up. "Time to go see mum." He wobbled his way down the path to his childhood home. As he entered, he could feel his heart failing. "Mum, mum you need to stop this. I'm not done with this body," he shouted as he collapsed into a chair. She rushed out and started pouring a mixture into his mouth. "Sit still. Let it work. Don't try to rush it or it won't work," she commanded as she wiped the sweat off his face. "Where is Rose?" His mother frowned, "Resting. She went through a lot today." He leaned back and closed his eyes as he felt his second heart starting to work again. Just as he relaxed, a strangled cry came from the next room. His eyes snapped open, "Rose!" She stumbled into the same room, breathing heavily, "How do ya live like this?" He got a puzzled look on his face, "What?" Rose placed his hands on her chest, "Two hearts. Your mum is a genious."

XXX

Sorry about the length, I was just really excited for this chapter. Expect a regeneration of one of them soon!

Not only don't I know who I am, but I'm very suspicious of people who do know who they are. I am sometimes ten or twelve people a day, and sometimes four or five people an hour! Fourth Doctor


	11. Chapter 11

"Two hearts? What have you done Rose," he gasped at her, trying to get up. "Sit down! If you move too much you will regenerate and all my hard work will be ruined," The Medicine woman shouted as she pushed him back down. "1275 years and this is how you repay me." The Doctor cringed, "Sorry, what is the plan for the High Council now? This is clearly something they have been planning since The Time War." His mother paced around the room. "The current president is the child of the man who was president during The War. He is more interested in searching for Oolion than anything. Seeing as the only known natural producing planets disappeared. The only reason he brought you here was so you would unlock the planet and they can once again travel." Rose sat down, "So, you're saying Gallifrey has reached a place of peace?" The Medicine Woman nodded, "In a manner of speaking, yes, you could say that."

Night fell and The Doctor was released from care and was free to roam. His right heart weak, but beating nonetheless. Rose was asleep in the spare bedroom of his old home. Growing and shifting organs is tricky business. He stretched out in the grass just outside the medicinal garden. "Oh Gallifrey. A time of peace, just what you needed old girl. Do apologize for all the trouble I caused." He ran his hands over the grass. Just as the first sun began to rise, he retreated back indoors. Rose was up and cooking, as though nothing had happened the day before. "How do you feel Rosebud? I know you must be aching to travel again," he cooed as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Actually, I would really fancy a walk around the planet. Oh, and you'll be happy to know we each have thirteen regenerations. You're mum got them reset," She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Rose's face suddenly flushed and she collapsed into his arms. "Mum! Come quickly please," The Doctor shouted, the pain in his voice ringing through. His mother rushed in and began examining Rose. "She has had too much activity and isn't responding well to her new state," she told him as she brushed her own hair back. The Doctor clutched his wife tighter to him. Sighing his mother rested her hand on his, "Sweetie, why don't you go take a trip? Leave Rose here with me, but go stretch your legs. Don't be gone too long."

Hesitantly, he stood up, knowing it would be better for Rose to heal if he wasn't hovering. Outside their little home, he glanced around for any sign of the TARDIS, but all he could see was a Type 40, with an obviously working Chameleon Circuit. He stopped a passing soldier, "Hello young sir. I am looking for my TARDIS. Do you know where they parked it?" The guard pointed at the only TARDIS in sight, "They took the liberty of fixing your Chameleon Circuit." With that, he strode away. The Doctor rushed over to his ship and stroked her. "Fix my Circuit will they," he mumbled to himself as he walked in. The TARDIS hummed in response and he pulled the plug out that controls the outside changing. "There, Police Box again." With that, he was zooming towards Earth.

Once the TARDIS landed he stepped out, verified it was the correct Police Box and checked his surroundings. He was obviously somewhere in America, he could tell by the architecture of the mansion on top of the hill. As he began his walk up to the house, a tall brunette suddenly appeared out of the forest to the East. "Oh! Hullo! What are you doing here," she questioned. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Just doing a land survey. Notice anything out of the ordinary?" She shuffled her feet, "About the land? No. My family I am staying with though, something isn't right. They are hiding secrets, and I don't know what they are. There is my aunt Jenealle, her husband Robert, his brother Mycroft, and his son James. I was sent here to help out around the place. James is the only one who seems to be on the same page as me. My name is Laura. I just turned 21 and I am the youngest in the house." She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and bit her tongue between her teeth. She had done her research, she knew who the strange man who stood before her was, but she thought he was just a legend.

The Doctor was obviously running everything she had just said over in his mind. He fidgeted with his hair and began pacing. "You haven't introduced yourself," Laura said, half expecting an alias. "I don't need to, you know who I am." She stared at him in disbelief, "How could you possibly know that?" He chuckled, "Because, who pours out their problems to a land surveyor? How is it that you know who I am?" She kicked the dirt in front of her, "A friend told me stories about you, but I thought that was all they were honestly." He nodded his head and started back up to the house, "Let's go see what is going on up there." Laura followed closely behind, ecstatic that he was alone, because she had been dreaming for the day he would come and take her away.

Laura gave a brief introduction of The Doctor to her family, although she called him John Smith. He played off her idea that he was a counselor. James and Robert were both open and willing to talk. Jenealle and Mycroft though, were much more reserved. At the end of their session, The Doctor leaned back in his chair, "Your problem is simple." Everyone stared at him wide-eyed and confused. "What do you mean simple? If it were simple, we could have solve it ourselves," Robert said, his eyes full of pleading for an explanation. "I think you know the problem Robert, but don't want to admit it," The Doctor responded. He gestured to Jenealle, "I think you realize that your wife, prefers your brother's company to yours and that she has been seeing him in the dead of night and didn't think you noticed her absence."

A chilling silence filled the air as Jenealle shifted nervously in her seat. Robert glanced at Mycroft, "Are you serious? I pined over her for years, years I tell you." He slammed his fist on the table and got up out the room. Laura glanced at The Doctor. "Well, it appears my business here has been completed. Laura, with me," he said as he followed after Robert. "Mycroft, how could he possibly know," Jenealle whispered, watching his retreating frame. Mycroft stared at her in disbelief and left to his own room, James glared at both of them before leaving for the kitchen.

Outside, The Doctor and Laura found Robert sitting by a fountain of cherubs. The Doctor did a once over with his screwdriver, just to be sure they weren't in the presence of Weeping Angels. "Robert, I am so so sorry about all this," Laura said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you ever made a mistake John, one that you wish you could fix," he asked quietly. The Doctor shifted nervously, "Well, we all have. I have had many many years to make many mistakes." Laura placed her hand on his, "Doctor, you did what you needed to. I've heard the stories." Robert looked up, "Laura, you need help. You can't believe all the stories you heard as a child. There is no man in a blue box flying around the stars. You fell in love with a story, that's all they are though, just stories."

Laura burst into tears, "Ya'll say that. I tell ya though this man is real. I've waited years for him. Years." Robert reached out to her, but The Doctor held up his hand, "Her stories are true, how she came across them, is beyond me. I was erasing myself, quickly." Robert stared at them in disbelief, "You're both crazy. Absolutely nutters." "Well, you could say that. Or, you could just look right over there," he pointed to a thicket of trees about thirty yards away. There, as bright as the day, stood a unicorn. "That, shouldn't be here, not in this dimension. That, unicorn as humans call them, are on a very different Earth, in a very different dimension. It is here, because a girl who became a fixed point in time when she died, well, I saved her. Well, she died here, but lived in another dimension. She shouldn't be here, and unless I find some way to reverse it, more things, not always this nice, will begin to bleed through. The easy way would be to just take her back. Sure, why not? Except that woman, is everything to me. And even if I did take her back, she wouldn't stay. So, you think your unfaithful wife is bad? Your day is nothing compared to mine. I'm rambling aren't I," he looked at Laura. "Just a little bit," she smiled at him, knowing he spoke of Rose.

Just as the unicorn appeared, it disappeared. "I need to leave, I was just stretching my legs really," he said as he headed down the hill. Laura chased after him, "Doctor! Wait! Please!" He stopped, "Laura, I know what you want." She flushed red, "Please, please let me come with you, you're so lonely." He gave her a crooked smile, "Come on then!" He held the TARDIS door open for her. She stepped in, prepared already for what was to come, but still ended up being in awe. "She is just beautiful Doctor." Laura stroked the coral. "If you don't mind though, I need to go home, you are more than welcome to come along to Gallifrey." Laura nodded excitedly, "I've waited, so long for you. Always watching the skies. Always waiting." He pulled her into a hug, "Whoever told you all those stories, was brilliant." He nuzzled his face into her hair before suddenly pulling away, "I can't, I'm sorry. We can be mates, but that's all. I'm so sorry Laura." She wiped a tear from her eye, "Can I still travel with you? Ya never know, but I might someone out there for me, ya know?" He smiled at her before pulling the lever and returning to Gallifrey.

"Rose! Rose come here," he shouted when he opened the door. Rose came racing from the house, all the colored returned to her face. "Doctor! A week! You've been gone a week! Where have you been," she asked, flinging herself into his arms. Before he had a chance to answer, Rose caught sight of Laura, "Who's she?" Laura broke into a smile, "Rose Tyler! I can't believe it. I've heard so much about you." Laura held out her hand to Rose, but she refused it. "Rose, this is Laura. Her family ran into a spot of trouble. I helped them out. She knows all about us, well, almost all about us. Enough to make her an asset to our travels as a mate," he gestured with his head towards Laura's out stretched hand. "The Doctor offered me to travel with ya, but I'm really only doin' it to see other worlds. I'm gonna stop once I find my soul mate, wherever he may be," Laura said quietly. Rose shook her hand, "Welcome aboard. Sorry I was a bit edgy. Just used to people fancying my husband." Laura smiled wide, "So you finally told her! Do you know how many times I'd be listening to one of the stories and you wouldn't tell her…I got so upset! You loved her sooner than you let on ya know. Dare I say that you loved her before she loved you?" Rose grinned, "You and I have much to discuss Laura." With that, she hooked her arm around Laura's, and walked into the house. "What," was all The Doctor could say as he followed them inside.

XXX

Trust me, Laura will prove very valuable!

Ida: Don't go

**The Doctor**: If they get back in touch... if you talk to Rose, just tell her... tell her... Oh, she knows.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose offered Laura some tea as she sat down at the small kitchen table. "So, you say that he loved me first? How," she questioned, glancing at her husband as he sat beside her. "Well, I'd say that you first started to love him after the incident with the Slitheen." Rose nodded in agreement, "Yeah, probably right." Laura grinned, "If I may be so bold Doctor, can I say that you loved her down in the museum when you first saw the Dalek again?" The Doctor shifted nervously beside Rose. "Is it true dear? That early on," she asked, resting her hand on his knee. The Doctor wound his fingers with hers, "Yes. I wasn't sure yet, but I had fallen for you. Being a human though, I couldn't tell you, because I didn't want to hurt you." Rose kissed his cheek and Laura felt a pang of jealousy, so she sipped her tea and glanced around the room.

Just as silence fell across the table, a mobile phone was heard ringing. "Rose, is that yours," The Doctor asked, and then glanced to Laura. "No, mine is in the TARDIS." Laura shook her head no, before the Doctor realized it was coming from his pocket. "Ah! It is the mobile Martha gave me. Hello," he said into the receiver. He was quiet for a moment before responding, "We are on our way," and hanging up the call. He solemnly looked at Rose and Laura, "Time to go back to Earth, the planet is about to suffer a global disaster at the hands of the Daleks." Laura jumped up and headed for the TARDIS, followed quickly by The Doctor and Rose.

Once inside, he set the coordinates for planet Earth. "This is going to be dangerous Laura. I can take you somewhere else." She let out a laugh, "Are you crazy? This is amazing! I wouldn't miss it for the world." The TARDIS vaulted away from Earth suddenly, "What was that," Rose shouted as she opened the front doors. She watched as the planet disappeared from beneath them. "It's gone Doctor, the entire planet, vanished." Laura rushed to the doors, "What is going on?" Suddenly, Rose went rigid. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I can see the stars going out one by one," she said quietly before collapsing. "Doctor? What do we do? Earth could be anywhere," Laura asked as she helped Rose up. He ruffled his hair, "I have no idea." He pounded the console with his fist and the telephone started ringing. "What," he targeted the location and the TARDIS zoomed off.

When they landed, the streets were empty. The Doctor carefully stepped out, "Donna! Martha! Jack! Mickey! Jackie! Sarah Jane Smith! What are you all doing here?" A group of people stepped out of the shadows. The Doctor took off running towards them just as a stray Dalek appeared. "Doctor look out," Rose shouted, but she was too late. The Dalek attacked, The Doctor hit the ground, and Jack killed the Dalek. "No! You can't go like this," Rose cried into his shoulder. "It's okay Rosebud. Promise, he whispered. "We need to get him into the TARDIS. Rose, please," Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, Mickey, Martha, and Jackie, go round up and destroy any others you find," Jack commanded as he led the way into the TARDIS. "Ah brilliant! I'm regenerating," The Doctor winced as he got up. Rose headed for him but Jack grabbed her, "No! You know what happens next Rose." She buried her tear soaked face into Jack's shoulder. Donna put her arm around Laura, "Are you new?" Laura nodded, the tears falling down her face as she prepared to say good-bye to her Doctor.

As the energy cleared, he gave everyone a goofy grin. "You're still you," Rose whispered as she flung herself into his arms. "Yup! Still me. Nifty little thing having that hand around. I love that hand," he smiled at Laura. "You handled that well." Laura nodded, "Donna helped." Donna turned to her, "How do you know me then?" Her temper was rising. "Donna," The Doctor said sternly, "She heard all of our stories. I have to ask. Did you hear this story?" Laura shook her head, "No…he quit talking about them after Donna had the beetle on her back. Said there weren't any other stories he knew." The TARDIS gave a great shake as the lights went off. "We are about to meet the Daleks. We have no weapons. I don't know how we are going to get out of this one," he said as he grabbed Rose's hand.

When the Daleks called for them, they each filed out quietly. Donna was the last to come out, and as she headed for the door, they slammed shut, trapping her inside. "Doctor? What have ya done? Let me out," she shouted as she pounded on the doors. "It wasn't me! Let her go!" "The TARDIS is a weapon, it will be destroyed." The floor beneath the TARDIS opened and it plummeted downward.

Inside the TARDIS, Donna was crying and about to give up when her hand grazed the jar holding the severed hand. Suddenly, the regeneration energy glowed brighter and flooded the TARDIS floor. Donna got up slowly, "No way." An identical, what appeared to be a copy, of The Doctor stood before her. "It's you," she whispered. "Oh yes," The Doctor said eagerly getting up. "You're naked," Donna said as she rolled her eyes. "Oh yes," he said, an air of realization in his voice before he ran off to the wardrobe. "Oi! Hurry it up! The TARDIS is trying to collapse," Donna shouted at him. He returned hurriedly to the console room, "Alright, let's see what we can do here!" He flipped switches and pulled levers while Donna stood back and watched.

"I know what you are thinking Donna, you are special you know," he said quietly without glancing up. "Stop it," she whispered as she fought back tears. "All that sass, is just a cover," he continued. "Oi," she shouted at him angrily. He quickly responded with, "Oi!" As soon as he said it, a look of disgust came across his face, "I sound like you!" "Oi," she yelled again. "Part human, part Time Lord. Oh…..oh no! Only one heart! Oh that's disgusting!" Donna glared at him, "Oi, watch it spaceman!" "Oi, watch it Earthgirl!" The TARDIS then materialized in the room where the Daleks were holding the others hostage. The metacrisis burst through the door eagerly with a gun he had designed. Just as quickly as it began, it was over. He was blasted backwards and locked in the same prison as the original Doctor and Rose. Donna was also thrown backwards, but she crashed behind some equipment.

Once Donna came to, she realized that she had a Time Lord brain. In a matter of minutes, she had rescued everyone. "Everyone into the TARDIS," The original Doctor shouted as he ushered everyone into safety. "Just a moment," the metacrisis said as he rigged the ship to blow. The materialized away from the explosion and towed Earth back to where it belonged. The Doctor dropped Mickey, Martha, and Jack off in Cardiff, took Jackie back to the parallel universe to be with Pete, dropped Sarah Jane off at home, and then parked the TARDIS down the block from Donna's home before turning to the remaining passengers. "Well, what to do," he said. Rose gripped her husband's hand. "What do ya mean? Can't they stay with us," she asked. He sighed and kissed her head, "Donna is going to have to forget everything about us, so I can keep her safe from her own mind burning her alive. As for Laura, if she so chooses to remain with us she may. I am concerned about the metacrisis. He committed genocide back there." Laura glanced over at the copy and ran her tongue over her lips. Tears silently fell from Donna's eyes and the metacrisis stood proud in what he did.

"First, I am going to take care of Donna," The Doctor said quietly as he walked over to his best friend. "I am so so sorry Donna," he said as he went to place his hands on her temples. "No please," she cried, but it was too late. He was already locking the memories away. "I am going to take her home, you lot, stay put." With that, he carried Donna out of the TARDIS.

"I'm going to go make something to eat," Rose said as she headed off for the kitchens. An awkward silence fell in the console room. Many minutes passed before the metacrisis broke the silence, "Laura. I'm human." Laura sensed where this was going and looked away from him, "Yeah? That's cool." He sighed and ruffled his hair, "I am him, mostly. Same memories, thoughts, feelings." Laura looked at him form the corner of her eye. "So you love Rose then," she said, a little disappointment in her voice. "Well, yes. I am my own person though as well," he said as he brushed her hair behind her ear, "I know how you feel about me. I can see it in your eyes." Laura blushed, "Yes, I am sorry." He smiled and kissed her head. Just then, The Doctor reappeared. "Now, about you," The Doctor said with frustration in his voice. "Wait! Can he stay with us? Just until we find where we belong," Laura pleaded. "We," The Doctor asked as he raised an eyebrow. The metacrisis grabbed Laura's hand. "Oh I see. Well, if you keep an eye on him, I don't see why not," he finally said. "Shall we be off?"

XXX


End file.
